Inspiración Secreta
by UkloveY
Summary: Miyata x Ippo - Hajime no Ippo El tan ansiado combate de Miyata e Ippo había llegado, pero aún ninguno de los dos sabe el por qué entrenaron y esperaron tanto para ese día. ¿Qué sentimiento era exactamente lo que tenían en su corazón?.
_Miyata Ichiro x Makunouchi Ippo_ __

El más que famoso Makunouchi Ippo se encontraba preparándose para lo que sería la pelea más importante de su vida. El tan ansiado combate que había esperado por tantos años al fin llegó, mañana pelearía contra Miyata Ichiro.

Ambos tenían una trayectoria impresionante de combates invictos, y a pesar del paso de los años no habían tenido la oportunidad de pelear de nuevo. Sin lugar a dudas ambos estaban con la emoción a tope.

Y no sólo ellos, sino también Kimura, Aoki, Takamura y por supuesto Kamogawa. Habían pasado ya once años desde que se prometieron encontrar en el ring profesional, y aunque tantas cosas dificultaran la llegada de ese día prometido, de una u otra forma, había llegado.

El miedoso, indeciso, torpe y amable Ippo seguía siendo de esa forma, con la diferencia de que esos años no los despercidió en cuanto a entrenamientos. Mañana, sería el momento decisivo, después de todo lo que suceda mañana, de ahí en adelante nada más importa.

Había convertido esa promesa en la razón de su vivir, no entendía el por qué algo tan 'simple' como eso le hizo esforzarse por levantarse temprano todas las mañanas, a correr, dar golpes, recibirlos, sudar, sangrar, vomitar y llorar.

Le atribuía esa llama de inspiración a su pasión por el boxeo. Pero detrás de esa verdad, estaba otra que desconocía, o quizás más bien ocultaba sin saberlo.

"Ya me voy para mi casa. Voy a dormir temprano, hasta mañana" dijo saliendo del gimnasio, aprovechando que todos los demás estaban emborrachándose, y por lo tanto no le prestaban atención. Festejaban que su kohai había llegado tan lejos, estaban indudablemente orgullosos, así que por eso estaban celebrando.

Ippo aprovechó esa oportunidad para escapar, estaba feliz de que hicieran una fiesta por él, pero estaba algo nervioso así que quería ir a casa pronto a tranquilizarse. "Vaya sí que se veían alegres... espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas" sé dijo a sí mismo rascándose debajo de la nariz.

Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con qué su madre y Umezawa también habían preparado una pequeña fiesta. Y de pronto las ganas de ir a dormir se tuvieron que desvanecer.

"¡No lo puedo creer! Y pensar que el niño que golpeaba a diario, ahora es todo un campeón con importantes combates, es algo impresionante" dijo el contrario en forma de felicitación.

"Jaja Umezawa-kun no digas esas cosas" Ippo era igual de tímido que siempre, así que a pesar de esos 'alagos' se sonrojaba.

Estuvieron por un rato conversando, y riendo. El mayor, se despidió y se fue. Ya eran las once de la noche, la madre de Ippo le recomendó acostarse "Ippo será mejor que descanses todo lo que puedas, mañana quiero verte al cien por ciento".

Esa sería la primera vez que su madre iría a ver un combate suyo, estaba también muy emocionado por eso. Los nervios se juntaban todos, y empezaban a volverlo loco. "Tienes razón mamá, pero primero me iré a dar una vuelta. Apenas llegue me acuesto" dijo levántadose y saliendo de la casa.

Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso antes de un combate, ni siquiera la primera vez que peleó como profesional. Caminó intentando tranquilizarse "¿Cómo se sentirá Miyata-kun?, ¿Estará nervioso?... No lo creo, él no es así" pensaba.

Entonces a lo largo vio una sombra, que con cada paso se acercaba más. "¿Acaso ese es Miyata-kun?" se dijo a sí mismo. Hasta que un poste de luz le mostró el rostro, y simplemente era cualquier persona común y corriente caminando.

Se decepcionó un poco, "Quería que fuera Miyata-kun... qué mal" dicho esto una voz sonó por su espalda.

"¿Me llamabas?" preguntó el contrario, con su habitual seriedad. Entonces de un salto Ippo se volteó.

"¡M-Miyata-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó nervioso, en verdad no esperaba encontrarselo.

"Lo mismo que tú... despejando mi mente. Aunque sinceramente iba para tu casa" respondió sereno "Tengo algo que contarte". Decidieron sentarse, de casualidad justo en el mismo lugar donde se habían sentado por primera vez hace once años, cuando hablaron sobre el padre de Miyata.

"Es muy emocionante ¿verdad?. Al fin podremos cumplir nuestra promesa, eso me hace feliz... aunque si te soy sincero estoy muy nervioso" dijo el más bajo.

"Si, el día ha llegado, estoy emocionado. Espero que nuestro primer y último combate profesional sea formidable" añadió Miyata.

Al escuchar esto, levantó las cejas en preocupación "¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que último?, ¿Vas a retirarte? ¡Date-san aún con veintinueve años peleó!" no comprendía que estaba pasando, en ese momento sintió como toda su inspiración dejó su cuerpo.

"No seas idiota, por supuesto que no lo voy a dejar. Es sólo que llevo mucho tiempo sometiéndome a dietas brutales, y sin conseguir mayores resultados. Mi padre me ha permitido continuar en esta categoría porque sabe lo importante que es esta promesa para mí. Pero me dijo que apenas pasara la pelea, tendría que subir de categoría para evitar enfermarme" mientras éste relataba su historia, Ippo se sentía culpable.

"Es por eso que será la primera y última vez que nos enfrentemos en el ring profesional", el más alto fue interrumpido por aquella molesta voz.

"¡Miyata-kun perdóname! El hecho de que hayas sufrido todo eso ha sido mi culpa... es mi culpa por no haberme hecho más fuerte antes, de esa manera el entrenador hubiera aceptado hace mucho tiempo tu solicitud... de verdad no sabía que habías tenido que sufrir tanto" el más bajo no dejaba de disculparse.

El contrario estaba empezando a cansarse de escucharlo. "No importa, ya todo eso pasó. No te lo digo para que me tengas lástima ni para que te culpes, sólo lo hago para que lo sepas con antelación. Además tenía otra cosa que decirte, de hecho es algo que llevo mucho tiempo guardando, o no sé si llamarlo así. Más bien es algo de lo que me percaté recientemente".

El más bajo no comprendía qué otra cosa tenía que decirle, ya con lo mencionado se sentía suficientemente mal. "Verás Makunouchi, ahora lo que te diré posiblemente sea lo más raro que escuches proveniendo de mí. Es algo que incluso me ha sido difícil de aceptar o entender, pero debes saber que para llegar al nivel de tener que decírtelo ha tenido que ser algo fuerte" dijo Miyata.

Ippo no comprendía nada de lo que estaba escuchando, con cada palabra se confundía incluso más. "¡Dilo ya! Sólo me estoy enredando más".

Cerrando sus ojos y tomando aire el más alto habló. "Comencé en esto del boxeo desde pequeño, siempre me había sentido motivado y feliz entrenando, pero hace unos once años una chispa se prendió en mí, y esa chispa fuiste tú. En ese momento pensé que había encontrado un rival formidable, entonces entrené el triple con el fin de cumplir la promesa... pero, con el paso de los años noté que es anormal anhelar tanto un duelo con cierta persona, por lo que pensé y pensé, hasta que creí encontrar la respuesta".

Mientras el contrario escuchaba esto, notaba que a él le había ocurrido practicamente lo mismo, incluso también había estado buscando la respuesta, pero no era fácil hallarla. Así que si Miyata la había encontrado, eso facilitaría todo.

"Escucha, es algo que tal vez no vuelva a repetir, y sinceramente no es que tenga muchas ganas de decirlo; pero siento que si no lo externo antes del combate, no podré pelear bien..." suspirando habló "La verdad es que creo que me gustas" dijo el más alto.

El contrario al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos de par en par. "¡No!, no creo. Me gustas. Estoy seguro de ello, llevo sintiendo esto hace tantos años que no pienso que sea algo pasajero, realmente no podría esforzarme de la manera que lo he hecho, por nadie más, solo por ti" añadió.

Ippo tenía una cara difícil de descifrar, estaba completamente ruborizado, incluso unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de las esquinas de sus ojos. ´¡Eso era!...¿Eso era?´, esa inspiración tan fuerte que no podía comprender era ¿amor?, ¿todos estos años había estado enamorado de Miyata y jamás lo notó?.

En ese momento su corazón se elevó, los nervios del combate eran lo último que se venía a su mente. El contrario se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Ippo. "¿Qué sucede, por qué lloras?".

"Es definitivamente eso, al fin conozco el secreto de mi motivación diaria, y ese eres tú Miyata-kun . . . no estoy tan seguro como tú, pero creo que también me gustas" respondió apenado.

El más alto al escuchar esto se sonrojó notoriamente, sinceramente no esperaba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, ahora no sabía que debía de hacer ¿pedirle salir?, ¿tener una cita? O cosas por ese estilo. "Antes que nada, tienes que saber que lo dije sólo para liberarme de ese peso que tenía, no voy a besarte ni nada de esas cosas, me voy a mí casa debo descansar" contestó sonando un poco tsundere.

"¡E-Espera Miyata-kun! No te averguences, ya que es mutuo ¿por qué no nos tomamos de la mano al menos? Además quiero que hablemos más, aún estoy algo perplejo"solicitó el torpe boxeador quién sentía como en su pecho crecía una cálidez indescriptible.

Miyata quién deseaba huir de allí porque su rostro estaba por estallar de pena tuvo que afrontarlo "Es tarde, ambos deberíamos descansar. Si gano el combate de mañana, yo seré quién ponga las reglas, y si tu ganas haré lo que quieras, ¿te parece?" preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, intentando ocultar la vergüenza.  
"¡SI!" respondió el contrario con una expresión de felicidad que probablemente nunca antes había mostrado. Se despidieron, y cada quién se dirigió a su casa, con el objetivo de pelear con todas sus fuerzas para cumplir la promesa y con un nuevo tipo de nervio en su corazón.


End file.
